Jump And Jive With Hi-5 (album)
Australian version (1999) Jump And Jive With Hi-5 was the first Hi-5 Australia album in 1999 released by Sony Wonder. It won the 2000 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. Track Listing 'Songs with Lyrics' # Hi-5 Theme - Hi-5 # Ready Or Not - Hi-5 # Move Your Body - Hi-5 # L.O.V.E. - Hi-5 # Grow - Hi-5 # Dream On - Hi-5 # Living In A Rainbow - Hi-5 # In A Different Place - Hi-5 # You And Me - Hi-5 # Five Senses - Hi-5 'Songlets' # Jump Forward, Jump Back - Nathan Foley & Hi-5 # Shallow Waters - Kathleen de Leon Jones # Lifting, Shifting - Tim Harding & Hi-5 # Flower Power - Charli Robinson # Belly Wobble - Kellie Crawford # Super, Super Hero - Nathan Foley # Floating On The Moon - Kellie Crawford # Spread Your Wings - Charli Robinson # Cool, Cool Cat - Nathan Foley # One Head, One Mouth - Kathleen de Leon Jones # Music In My Bones - Tim Harding & Hi-5 # Sunscream - Charli Robinson, Kathleen de Leon Jones & Kellie Crawford # Charli's ABC - Charli Robinson 'Karaoke Versions' # Ready Or Not - Hi-5 # Move Your Body - Hi-5 # L.O.V.E. - Hi-5 # Grow - Hi-5 # Dream On - Hi-5 # Living In A Rainbow - Hi-5 # In A Different Place - Hi-5 # You And Me - Hi-5 # Five Senses - Hi-5 'Special Songlets' # Thanks For The Party - Hi-5 American version (2004) Jump And Jive With Hi-5 is the Hi-5 USA album released in 2004 by Koch Records. Track Listing 'Songs with Lyrics' # Hi-5 Theme - Hi-5 # Ready Or Not - Hi-5 # Move Your Body - Hi-5 # Three Wishes - Hi-5 # Living In A Rainbow - Hi-5 # Five Senses - Hi-5 # So Many Animals - Hi-5 # North South East West - Hi-5 # Robot Number 1 - Hi-5 # Feel The Beat - Hi-5 'Songlets' # Sailing Down The River - Karla Cheatham Mosley # Pizza, Pizza, Pizza - Jenn Korbee # Space Friends - Curtis Cregan # Clean My Teeth - Kimee Balmilero # Skeleton Bones - Shaun Taylor-Corbett # Funky Reggae Music - Jenn Korbee # Building A Fence - Curtis Cregan # Belly Wobble - Kimee Balmilero # Build A City - Shaun Taylor-Corbett # My Best Friend - Curtis Cregan # An Elephant's Trunk - Karla Cheatham Mosley # Dragon Dance - Shaun Taylor-Corbett # Busy Bee - Kimee Balmilero # Pitter Patter - Jennifer Peterson-Hind # Rock-Melon - Karla Cheatham Mosley # Yodel-Moo - Curtis Cregan # Night Time, Sleep Time - Kimee Balmilero, Karla Cheatham Mosley & Jenn Korbee 'Karaoke Versions' # Ready Or Not (Karaoke Version) # Move Your Body (Karaoke Version) # Three Wishes (Karaoke Version) # Living In A Rainbow (Karaoke Version) # Five Senses (Karaoke Version) # So Many Animals (Karaoke Version) # North South East West (Karaoke Version) # Robot Number 1 (Karaoke Version) # Feel The Beat (Karaoke Version) Special Songlets # We're Hi-5 - Hi-5 Gallery MI0002716499.jpg|Back cover of the American album. Category:Sony Wonder Category:1999 Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album Category:Koch Records Category:2004 Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Series 1 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Sony Music Australia Category:CD Category:Hi-5 Australia Category:Hi-5 USA